


The Day the Doors Didn't Work

by TopHatCat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, I Wrote This For Fun, Star Trek - Freeform, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), everyone is annoyed except scotty, i write everything for fun but this is actually a funny story, the doors don't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: For some inexplicable reason, all the automatic doors on the Enterprise are malfunctioning, and Scotty is taking a really long time to fix them.This story I wrote a while back is purely fun and games, so enjoy!





	The Day the Doors Didn't Work

Kirk swore under his breath as the bridge doors closed, narrowly missing his heel as he leapt forward.  Every door on the _Enterprise_ had been operating in a similar fashion for days.  Scotty called it: “delayed or accelerated circuit malfunctions”.  Kirk didn’t care what it was called as long as it was fixed.

The captain sat down in his chair and pressed a button.

“Kirk to engineering.  Mr. Scott?”

“Scott here.”

“Mr. Scott… about those doors…?”

“We’re working on it, sir, but with that alien attack and the strain on the ship, I have a lot of work…”

Kirk rubbed his eyes. “Okay, okay, just get it done soon, alright?”

“Aye, sir!”

Kirk sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying not to remain irritated.  “Set this course, Mr. Sulu…”

A few hours later Sulu stretched his arms and looked over at Chekov.  The navigator seemed almost asleep.  Sulu leaned closer and realized, Chekov was asleep. He was also drooling.  Sulu glanced back at the captain and found him talking with Mr. Spock.  The pilot poked Chekov and the navigator jumped.

“Huh? Who-?”

“Focus!” Sulu chuckled. “Only a few more minutes until break!”

Chekov shook his head, and when Kirk returned to his seat, he was wide awake as ever.

Not long after, the two friends left the bridge and headed for the mess.  They had just reached it when there was a thump and the sound of loud swearing.  A second later the door slid back and Doctor McCoy stood there, holding his nose.

“Damn things!” he said, “Why can’t Scotty get them fixed already?” He stormed past the laughing Sulu and Chekov and vanished down the hall.  The two men to get some food and sat at a table to chat with other crewmembers, still chuckling.

Back on the bridge, McCoy hurried over to Kirk. “Jim! If something isn’t done about those doors, we’ll have a real problem! Someone could get hurt!”

Kirk groaned. “I know, Bones, I know!”

Just then Scotty came onto the bridge. He was whistling and both Kirk and McCoy turned to look at him.

“Uh… Scotty?” asked Kirk.

The engineer looked over.  “Yes, Cap’n?”

Kirk glanced at McCoy. The doctor rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. “Have you got those doors fixed yet?”

Scotty’s mouth formed into an O shape. “Ahhh, the doors! Well, they’re being troublesome so it’ll take a bit longer than expected.”

McCoy groaned and left the bridge.  Spock spun around in his chair.

“Mr. Scott, if I could be of assistance…?”

Scotty shook his head. “No, no, Mr. Spock! That’s very kind but we know the problem. It’s just fixing ‘em that’s a complicated job.”

“Well,” said Kirk, trying to stay calm, “keep at it.  Please?”

Scotty nodded and smiled.  “Aye, sir.”  He sat down at his station and proceeded to push some buttons. Kirk sighed and rubbed his eyes.  He focused on the view screen as Kyle came onto the bridge and said something to Scotty.

“Well, then try it,” the engineer answered, and Kyle left.

Uhura was in her cabin fixing up her hair when the buzz came. “Come in,” she called.  The door slid open and Kyle stepped through.

“Hello, Mr. Kyle,” Uhura said with a smile, putting her earrings in.  “Can I help you?”

“I’m just going through the doors in this section and analyzing the trouble,” Kyle answered. “Mind if I work on yours?”

“Not at all,” Uhura said. “I was just leaving. Go ahead.”  She exited the room, leaving Kyle to work.  She headed toward the lift and nearly bumped into Janice, who leapt out.

“Careful!” the yeoman warned, “the lift doors are finicky!”

“Thank you,” Uhura replied, and stepped in.  “Bridge,” she said and the lift began to move.  A moment later it stopped and she started to get out, but the doors didn’t open.  Uhura tapped them. They still stayed closed.  Rapping them harder, she called out, “Hello?”

Suddenly the lift began to move again. Uhura sighed in annoyance. She would get out at the next stop.  At the next deck the doors creaked and when they finally did open it was for only a moment. Chapel slid in with a gasp as the doors closed millimeters after her.  She leaned against the wall, irritated.

“I tell you,” said the nurse, “if one more of those things nip at my heels, I’ll use the engineering shafts to get around!”

“I agree,” Uhura said.  “I couldn’t even get out at the bridge!”

Chapel shook her head.  The lift slowed and the doors opened a crack to reveal Spock standing outside.

“Hold the doors!” both women cried, leaping forward.  Spock caught the doors and forced them open, allowing Chapel to slip under his arm. “Thank you, Mr. Spock,” she said.  “Those things make me so mad!”

“It is inconvenient,” agreed Spock, stepping in beside Uhura. “Bridge, Lieutenant?”

“Yes. Maybe it will work this time,” Chapel heard Uhura say as the doors closed.  The nurse sighed and headed for sickbay.

When she turned the corner, a sight awaited her.  McCoy stood with one leg up behind him, his foot caught in the door.

“Oh, Doctor!” Chapel, cried, hurrying forward. “It’s got you tight!”

“And now it won’t let me go!” McCoy growled.  “Call the captain and tell him to send Scotty down here now.”

Chapel hurried to the wall intercom. “Chapel to bridge.”

“Kirk here.”

“Captain, Doctor McCoy is stuck in a door.  Could you send Scotty down?”

“At once,” Kirk replied.

A few minutes later Scotty arrived and began working on the door. McCoy gave him merry hell in the time it took and when the doctor was free he poked Scotty in the chest, said, “ _FIX THE DAMN THINGS_ ,” before going into sickbay. Chapel hurried after him.

Scotty placed his hands on his hips and looked at the door.  He turned and left the area just as Spock arrived.  The Vulcan studied the door but saw nothing and continued down the hall.  A few corridors down, he noticed some crewmembers entering and exiting the lounge.  Spock stopped walking.

An engineer left the room without any trouble.  Then Chekov tried to enter and got a sore nose.  The same thing happened to Sulu.  Another man left and the doors worked perfectly, but when a nurse tried to enter, she nearly got caught as the doors closed.  Spock stood for a moment longer and then concluded that Scotty must be correct; it was simply a malfunction.  The Vulcan continued on to his quarters.

Down in engineering, Scotty motioned his crew together and smiled.  “Well done, lads and lasses.  Every door is working flawlessly!”

The crew cheered and lifted their glasses.  Scotty pulled Kyle aside. “Well done, Mr. Kyle.”

“Coding the doors to open perfectly for just us engineers was simple, sir,” Kyle answered with a grin.

Scotty raised his glass. “Aye, lad, this is the best Engineering Trick we’ve ever played!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
